The bird's legacy
by Lolsita
Summary: So, this is my very first story in the Batfandom, so please be clement. It deals with Dick meeting each of the Robin. Jason, Tim and Damian. I have to admit that they can be a bit OOC... Enjoy x. (the cover image belong to Vegarden on DeviantArt)
1. Jason

Dick smiled, when he heard about it.

Of course, it felt hard to be replaced and Alfred had told him, had tried to justify everything. But Dick knew. Dick knew that Batman and Gotham needed a Robin.

He was on his way to the Batcave, nevous and anxious. It would be the first time, in a few weeks, he would saw Bruce.

"- Master Dick ! I'm happy to see you !"

Dick turned round and smiled at Alfred. He wanted to rush toward him, hug him and cuddle against him, as he did when he was a child, but he knew Alfred would never

allowed him. So, he shook his hand, ankwardly.

"- How are you, Alfred ?

\- Fine, Sir, thank you. What about you ? How is Nightwing's work going ?

\- It's weird, to work on my own.

\- I guess it is.. Do you want me to put your luggage in your room ? For how long will you stay ?

\- Yes, please. And I have no idea, I will talk about that with Bruce."

Afred smiled as Dick went toward the lift, but he heard behind him.

"- Sir ?

\- Yes ?

\- It's good to see you at home."

Dick's smile ligthen up his face, and he entered the lift. He was able to hear his heart speeding up.

When the lift's door opened, he entered the Batcave, silent as a cat.

But the pace of a cat was nothing compared to the hearing of the bat.

"- What is it Alfred ? Didn't I told you that I was training with Jason ?"

Dick closed his eyes, with a feeling of coming finally home, after a long and painful trip.

'- It's not Alfred. It's me."

He saw Bruce standing up, in his Batman suit, without his helmet, and hiding behind him, a young boy wearing a Robin suit.

"- Dick.." whispered Bruce, going toward him.

The young man froze when he hugged him and then he wrapped his arms around him. It felt good for him, to lay in his mentor arms. Weird, really really weird, but good.

"- Dick. How are you ? What are you doing here ?"

\- Seems like you're not happy to see me !"

Bruce shook his head, but Dick knew it was his way to laugh.

"- I'm fine Bruce. And I am here because Alfred texted me. You know, as you should have ! But I wanted to meet my heir."

He craned to see the boy, who was looking at them, blushing.

"- Dick, let me introduce you to Jason Todd, Gotham's new Robin. Jason, he is Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson. And he is the first Robin."

Dick stared at Jason and shook his hand. The boy, who didn't seemed so young, looked at him, his eyes sparkling.

"- I really admire you. Everybody know that your work with Batman was awesome, and I know I will never be able to make it equal, but I don't care. I hope I will not disappoint you and that you will be proud of me, Nightwing."

Dick smiled and, without being able to contain his emotion, he held the young boy in his arms, hugging him.

"- Jason, you are now a part of the family. You can call me Dick."


	2. Tim

Hi guys ! Here is my second chapter ! It is longer than the first one ! And yeah, I know they can be OOC sometimes.

Enjoy ! x.

* * *

Bruce needed him. He knew that it has been almost two years today and Bruce still needed him, but he was unable to leave Blüdhaven. That was what Dick prefered to say. It was easier to say that, than saying the truth. Than saying that he couldn't face what had happened.

_He saw himself, flying in his old Robin's suit, in the air, grabbing what was within his grasp. Everything around him was dark, and he was able to hear the sound of his laugh, to feel his shadow, following him, wherever he tried to hide. His own heartbeat was deafening. He tried to look for his enemy, and missing the grip he tried to grab, he fell, the laugh reverberating in the city. He fell on the ground and screamed of pain, while he jumped on his back. And, the Silent. The city, which was never asleep, was now silent. He heard the sound of an iron bar and suddenly, the Pain. Unbearable, excruciating, Pain, crushing his bones, destroying his body. The blood on his face mixing with his tears. He jumped off his back and, violently, turned his body. He saw the insanity in his eyes, when The Joker took off his mask, with a smile. And suddenly, he realised it was not himself. It was Jason._

Dick woke up, screaming, in a sweat. He sat down, trying to catch up his breath, and suddenly, leaning out of the bed and vomited a flood of bile on the floor. He wiped out his mouth with his hand, and looked at the clock, showing 5 am. He get out of the bed, almost walking in the thing he just spat. He went in the shower and when he got out, he grab his phone, typed on it and put the phone to his ear.

"- Wayne manor, how can I help you ?

\- Good morning Alfred, it's me.

\- Master Dick ? Is everything alright ? May I help you ? Do you want me to call Master Bruce ?

\- Alfred, Alfred, calm down, everything is okay. I'm okay. I just wanted to.. Can I come home ? If I leave Bludhaven now, I can be here really soon."

He heard a silence.

"- Alfred ?

\- The house is always open, Master Dick. And it will be good for Master Bruce to see you."

Dick made a face. It was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"- Sorry for waking you up...

\- You didn't. See you soon, Sir. I'll prepare your room. "

He hang up the phone and sighed. He put random clothes into a sport bag, and got out the flat. His neighbour, an old woman who was always out of her flat, looked at him, her eyes wide open. Dick looked down and realized he was bare-footed and wearing a bath towel around his waist.

"- Holy shit."

He closed the door, threw his bag and crossed the flat, to put on his Nightwing outfit. He turned off the light, grab his bag and went throught the windows, directly climbing the fire staircase, to go on the roof.

Nightwing behold the city, and suddenly, rushed. He ran and when he came at the end of the roof, he jumped, almost flying. He threw a grappling iron and flew untill his private garage. He went in, and for a moment, stared at the three vehicle, before entering the car. He started up, driving rapidly, alone with his thought.

It has been two years. Two years since Bruce had called him, trembling in his voice.

_"- Dick... Dick, Jason is dead I... I couldn't saved him..._

_\- What ? Bruce ? Bruce what happened ?_

_\- We were in the Middle East and Jason's mother betrayed him... She gave him to the Joker and he killed him. He slaughtered him. There were blood and.. Bones..._

_\- I'm coming. _

_\- No ! No Dick. I don't want to see you. I don't want to see anyone. I'll call you when you can come to see me."_

Remembering the call, Dick clenched the steering wheel. The pain in Bruce voice had almost killed him, but he had never called him back. Alfred did. Regularly.

Deep in thought, Dick went through a red light but he didn't care. Around him, the light of Gotham remind him of his nightmare and he shivered. He had never been really closed to Jason and now, he felt bad about it. Bruce had been a father for both of them, and he should have been a brother for him. He knew, through the intermediary of Alfred, that Jason was a kind of bad boy. He had learnt that he smoked, and was used to steal the Batcycle.

He knew that, if he had been there to help Bruce, it would have been easier.

He entered the Batcave, driving the fastest he ever had, and got out of the car, looking around him.

Dick heard the sound of a fight, and rushed, putting on his mask by the way. If Bruce was fighting someone, he musn't show who he was.

"- Batman where are..."

He froze.

Bruce was, indeed fighting. On the place where he used to train with Dick. But he was fighting with a young boy in the Robin's suit.

"- Oh Dick ! Is everything alright ?"

Bruce gazed at the young boy.

"- Wait for me."

Dick's eyebrows went up as Bruce came near him.

"- What is this ? I mean.. Who is this ?

\- Hello Dick, how are you ? It's been a while.

\- Two years, Bruce. It's been two freaking years, and here, you are training with a new Robin ? After what happened to...

\- Stop it. Don't talk about him. Don't say his name."

Dick ducked his head, silent.

"- What about him ? Who is he ?

\- He told me that you knew him, Dick. He's called Timothy."

And indeed, Dick had already met the young boy. A few months ago, a kid had tried to follow him during one of his patrols in Blüdhaven...

_"- I know who you are. And I know who is Batman._

_\- Oh yeah, tell me more ?_

_\- Batman is Bruce Wayne. And you are Richard Grayson, the Wayne's heir ! I saw you, with your parents, at the last "Flying Grayson" show ! You were awesome, but you need to abandon Nightwing and to became Robin again ! Batman need a Robin !"_

He shook his head, cleaning up his thought.

"- So, as I decided to stay Nightwing, he decided he would be a Robin ?

\- Dick, don't be mad at him...

\- I'm mad at you, for not telling me."

Dick went toward the young Robin, who seemed to be something like 9 years old.

"- Richard Grayson Wayne."

He froze, He still had his Nightwing mask and wasn't used being called by his name, when he wore it. His left eyebrow went up.

"- I guess there is no need to introduce myself since you already know who I am."

The young boy nodded, took off his mask and then, held out his hand. Dick's right eyebrow join the first one, as he stared at the hand.

"- Don't be that formal, kid. Take back your hand. What is your name ?

\- I'm Timothy Drake. For now."

Dick grinned, realizing that the kid was offend.

"- And how old are you ?

\- I will be twelve in nine months. And you are almost 18, true ?

\- True. Since when are you here ?

\- I had been training hard for two weeks now. But I've never been outside to fight."

He threw his bag on the floor and nodded, tooking of his Nightwing's mask.

"- Would you mind showing me ?

\- What ?

\- Show me what our lovely Bat taught you !"

A huge smile lighten up his face and he took up a position.

Dick put his hand in his back, almost sure tat Bruce was looking at him. Repetively, he tapped his fingers against the others, in a specific order. It was one of the three secret code they had created almost ten years ago, codes that only the two of them had used.

"W-E W-I-L-L T-A-K-E C-A-R-E O-F H-I-M"

He turned his head to see if Bruce had saw him, and indeed, the man was looking at him, with a little smile. But Timothy had take adventage of it, and had violenty kicked him.

Dick fell on the floor, and quickly came back on his feet, with a flip.

"- Good one Tim. Come on, try to hit me, again, now I'm focusing on it."

The boy had a little start, not used to any kind of nickname. He pull himself together and jumped on Dick, trying to hit him.

But a few seconds later, Dick was laying on Tim, laughing out loud, and he whispered in his ears:

"- You were right, little Bird. Batman need a Robin. And you will be a good one. At least... After a few fighting lessons !"

* * *

Soooo how was it ? I hope you liked it.

I can't fight against Fluffy !Dick, and I think the meeting with Damian might be a lot funnier ! Also, I think that I'll do a bonus about the Birds going out or fighting or patrolling together.. I don't know. We'll see ahah.

You might learn that I take request guys !

See you soon.

Love,

Lolsita x.


End file.
